


与你环游

by owllwo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Space Flight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南
Kudos: 4





	与你环游

周震南是个宇航员。但是他的飞船出了点小问题，导致他现在被困在一个未知星球上。  
他还在地球的时候看过一个很早的电影，题材也是宇航员被困在外星球上，那个宇航员在火星上种土豆以维生。周震南觉得不论是从中国人的角度还是重庆人的角度来说，吃是绝对不能只吃土豆的。  
当然只吃火锅是可以的，毕竟火锅包罗万象。  
不过当时他没想过自己会被困在外星，他的飞船突然就抛锚，但当时他已经被行星的引力吸引一路下坠，他勉强启动了应急能源才没把自己摔死。  
但飞船已经不能用了，他满身烟尘地从飞船里出来的时候看着被烧被撞一塌糊涂的金属外壳，拍着机翼抽了抽鼻子。  
但机舱内部的设施有很多还是能用的，太阳能平面保留了部分还能支持系统运作。在这破星球上信号也搜不到，周震南固定了一个频率每天按时发送求救信号。除此之外他就开始探索外星球了。  
尽管没得吃火锅但他的条件还是比那个被困在火星的同僚好些，这个星球的自然环境和地球很像。周震南咬着棒棒糖踩着自己的悬浮摩托逛了一圈带了一头的草回来，刚在机舱门口停下就看到一只星球原生物种——一只长得很像仓鼠的原生物种抬起头看他，也不太怕人。  
周震南歪着头看它，它盯了一会儿这个陌生的物种，居然就嗖嗖嗖地爬上周震南的小摩托窝进他怀里。周震南带着防护手套摸摸小老鼠的小脑袋，把它抱起来仔细看看，觉得它长得很像自己在地球上最好的兄弟。  
“嗯，就叫你姚琛了。”  
跟“姚琛”一起探索星球的过程很愉快——每天出门十分钟剩下的时间回飞行器敲敲打打试图搞出点完整的设备让自己能飞出去，或者至少能接收到信号。  
棒棒糖库存快吃完了，周震南领着半空的袋子回到指挥室，蛋白棒也快没了，他开始搜索信号，但电子屏还是杂乱的雪花，连带着声音也是噪音。周震南顺手把音量关了，吹了声口哨，小老鼠不知道从哪个房间飞速跑过来窜到他的腿上。周震南摸着它的毛含糊不清地说：“姚琛其实你是一条狗吧这么粘人又跑的这么快。”  
他好久没见到姚琛了，周震南盯着雪花屏幕叹了口气。他的好兄弟姚琛是地球上的文职人员，周震南没有出去探索宇宙的时候大部分时间都跟他在一起玩。他掐指一算，自己离开地球可能已经两年零四个月，也不知道姚琛这个整天笑的傻乎乎的憨批有没有好好过日子。  
正当周震南闲极无聊踩着椅子原地转圈的时候电子屏上闪现了波形，他收到了一则音频信息。  
“欢迎收听我的月亮你的心，我是主播张颜齐。”发送这个信息的人像是录制自己的日记一样开口，周震南隐约听出了一些熟悉的口音。“今天是我被这个行星的引力吸住困在卫星轨道上的第五百二十天，于是决定做一个深夜电台主播，请有幸接收到本电台的听众朋友及时联系频道980702领取你的神秘奖品哦。”  
频道980702。周震南一只手把仓鼠放到地上去，另一只手在键盘上操作。对面很快接起来，电子屏上突然被一个大脑袋占满，镜头慢慢后退，随即是一双下垂眼进入周震南的视线。  
“喂您好请问是幸运听众尾号0621吗？”  
周震南被这一句堵得说不出话，他少有说不出话的时候。此时他把原因归咎于他已经好久没跟人类说话了导致语言系统略有荒废。  
“你也被困在这个行星了吗？”周震南直入主题，张颜齐笑了一声，“没有啊，我只是凑巧晃到这个星球收到你的信号。你被困在哪儿啦？”周震南报了个坐标，听见对面发出了遗憾的声音，“我刚刚经过这个坐标。”  
“……你不能掉头吗？”周震南几乎想挂掉这个连接，“不行的我现在在卫星轨道上。”张颜齐听起来好认真的回答，“但是只要再五天我就可以公转回来，到时候降落下来带你。”  
周震南恨不得钻进屏幕打爆那个大脑袋，但现在这个坏人是唯一接收到他的信息并且能带他离开这个星球的希望。  
“哎你不要担心我会陪着你的。”张颜齐看起来义正言辞，下垂眼都带了认真的神色，“我的月亮你的心电台全天候在线哦，热情主播张颜齐随时为你服务。”  
然而冷淡听众之后一次也没有主动联系过张颜齐，倒是主播每天闲得慌按时call来跟周震南聊天。  
“你没有星际探索任务的吗？”周震南翘着脚把座椅晃来晃去，好在他每天也没什么事情，虽然是政府要员但收不到星际中心的信号也就当做假期，每天陪小仓鼠玩玩跟张颜齐聊天的日子也蛮快乐。“我不是公务员啊。”明明通讯设备就挂在耳朵上不在镜头上，张颜齐还是靠近了镜头，像是在说悄悄话，“其实我是星际猎手。”  
周震南嘁了一声，“就你还星际猎手，我看你这细胳膊细腿说手无缚鸡之力我都信。”“哎你别说，我的力量绝对没问题，同时背一个抱一个都行。”张颜齐絮絮叨叨的，周震南嗯嗯嗯地敷衍过去，拿出一根棒棒糖敲碎，“姚琛来吃饭了。”  
“你不是一个人吗？”对面的大头露出了肉眼可见的疑惑神情，“姚琛是我养的仓鼠。”小仓鼠跑得飞快，周震南把糖撒在地上，“那你这仓鼠的名字还挺像人名。”“是人名啊，是我在地球上最好的朋友。”  
张颜齐突然沉默了，在他一贯的语速之下两秒钟的沉默都显得无比漫长，周震南有点不自在。“怎么了？”  
“我说我在地球上最好的朋友也叫姚琛你会信吗。”  
“……你的姚琛也是重庆人吗？”  
“这一定是特别的缘分。”  
两人发现了共同好友之后关系突飞猛进，从诗词歌赋聊到星辰大海，从人生哲学聊到花鸟鱼虫。  
“你有没有看过小王子？”张颜齐突然说。“没有。”周震南把嘴里的糖咬碎了，麦克风里都是嘎吱嘎吱地咀嚼声。他知道这本小说，是上个世纪纸质书年代的一本故事书。“那个故事讲的是一个飞行员碰到一个外星球来的小王子。”张颜齐带上了他的平光镜，镜片反射出电子屏的蓝光。“我小时候好想成为小王子，能有一个自己的星球，跟一朵玫瑰花生活在一起。”  
“那你下来接我的时候留下来，我把你的飞船开走，你就实现你的童年梦想了。”即便是温馨的童年梦想主题周震南仍然是嘴上不饶人。“那不行，现在我是飞行员，我的任务是把周震南小王子接回地球。”  
“那我的玫瑰花嘞？”周震南接了他的话头，他刚开始还试图反驳张颜齐总是把他当做小孩子的说法，后来发现这人永远也不知道改，现在应下来下一次还是这么说。“你会有玫瑰花的。”张颜齐向他承诺。  
“明天中午我就会到你的坐标上方了。”在周震南临睡前张颜齐又给他播来通讯，“你早点收拾一下东西，记得带上仓鼠，要给姚琛看看他的外星亲兄弟。”  
周震南就只开了音频没开影像，张颜齐的声音本来就低，时间不早了估计他也困得不行，声音压得仿佛在胸腔里，震得周震南心都跟着跳。他鬼使神差地回了一句晚安，然后迅速反应过来挂断了通讯。  
第二天一大早就被通讯机的哔哔声吵醒，周震南打着哈欠接通了通讯听张颜齐像个老妈子一样提醒他等会儿飞船降落的注意事项，到底还记不记得我是星际中心的天才王牌飞行员啊，周震南在心里吐槽，实在是困得没力气说出口。  
等他走出自己的破飞船的时候才发现哪里不对，前几天太过平安也没全面侦查星球上的物种，此时的飞船外面站了一只一人高的长腿外星蜘蛛。周震南向来胆子大，但偏偏就怕虫，指节大小的地球昆虫都能把他吓到跳起来，更别说人这么大的蜘蛛。  
周震南被蜘蛛的八只大眼睛盯得头皮发麻几乎无法行动，那蜘蛛感受到周震南出舱的动作缓缓转过身来，长腿踩在草地上的声音听的周震南鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。他不好说如果这蜘蛛真的扑过来自己有没有胜算，万一真的出事等会儿该怎么叫张颜齐小心呢。周震南脑子转的飞快，手慢慢探下去抓自己的相位枪，蜘蛛朝他走来，虽然整体一片漆黑但周震南很确定自己看到了它的獠牙。  
他还来不及开枪就听到有人扣动扳机加上咻的一声，面前的大蜘蛛摇了两下就摔到了地上，蜘蛛身后有一架飞行器缓缓降落，在电子屏幕里看了无数次的大头齐肩上扛着麻醉枪站在舱口，下落带起的气流吹开他没扣好扣子的衣领，右胸口的玫瑰纹身在光线下仿佛缓缓盛开。  
“请问是周震南小朋友吗？你的哥哥张颜齐来接你回家了。”


End file.
